Dance of Death
by Dogcat8
Summary: Gil discovers the corpse of a young woman. He and his crew have 24 hours to solve the mystery before it's too late! This is my first fan fiction story and I promise they will get better.


Title: Dance of Death  
Author: Valerie M.  
Rating: G  
Category: General  
Archive: Please DO NOT archive without my permission.  
Feedback: Always welcome  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Just a simple CSI story that I had to write for English class.  
Disclaimer: Copyright to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. I do NOT own the characters, only the idea.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The extent of what really happened never sunk in till the CSI crew arrived. The crowds went silent and that is something Gil Grissom is used to. Gil had just pulled an all-nighter and was ready to go home when the call came in.   
The girl lying in front of him reminded him of one of the girls on the Miss USA Pageant. She was strikingly beautiful. Her hair was golden brown with glistening blue eyes. He shuttered as he stared at her twisted corpse lying in a puddle of blood.  
"Control yourself Grissom, we are here to solve the case not fall in love!" That was the familiar voice of Catherine Willows, his fellow CSI partner. "Gil, this looks like an ordinary case, but why did you wake me up along with the whole CSI crew to come out here?" "By looking at her, I can tell that she belongs to the dance organization down town. I also found her wallet with a little ornament attached bearing the organization's name."   
"Hey Gris, do you mind explaining why you just woke me up? I am a very delicate person and I need my sleep!" This was no other than level 5 CSI, Nick Stokes. "Nick, get over here and stop complaining. I am tired too. Here is what I am thinking: I read in the paper yesterday that tryouts for the biggest musical in the country is going to be held tomorrow and this dead girl had a real good chance at the leading role. What if one of her peers murdered her so she would be 'eliminated'?"   
"I see your point, Gris." Catherine chimed in. "After tryouts, the dancers leave town, so it is urgent that we find and arrest the suspect before 3 PM tomorrow." "That's my girl! Nick and Catherine, you ask around locally. Talk to neighbors, friends, and family. I will drive over to the dance studio and see what I can uncover."   
  
******Gil Grissom .....All-Star Dance Organization....2:00 AM******  
  
It was very quite as Grissom entered the studio. The guard had just let him in after many scornful looks. Grissom looked around. He was in a long hallway with dressing rooms on both sides. "I remember..." he said to himself "her name was Grace Handson." He made his way down the long hall till he spotted Grace's name printed on the door in big gold letters.   
Pushing it open, he could see why it was so hard to get into the school. These rooms were fit for a king! What a luxury! A couch with the finest fabric sat across the room. Gil pulled out a pair of rubber gloves. He walked over to the dresser, which was cluttered with junk. "She won't be needing this stuff anymore."   
His eyes wondered around the desk until he spotted a postcard. It was a picture of a tiny island with lightning bolts running down the side. This is a strange postcard he thought. When he flipped it over, it was blank. Parallel to the postcard was Grace's journal. He flipped through the pages. He became very tense as he stared at the words in front of him:  
  
"YOU? THE BEST DANCER IN THE COMPANY? WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT!"  
  
They were harsh words and Gil's suspicion all along was correct. She was murdered because of her talent. Gil pulled out his cell phone and punched in Catherine's number. Four rings went by. "Come on Catherine! Pick up!" With that said a strong, but very tired voice came over the phone. "Hey Cass, it's me. I just read Grace's diary and my suspicions were right all along. Someone killed her to get that part. When I read that article on Grace about a week ago she seemed like the world's liveliest person, now she is the world's deadest person! She also was in charge of some of the publicity that went on. Many pamphlets concerning the show have her name signed that the bottom. Now, we just have to prove who did it, with what weapon, and in what room!" Just then a scream echoed through the phone.  
  
****Catherine and Nick....Walking from house to house....3:00 AM******  
  
"CATHERINE!! What happened? Are you all right?" "Calm down Gris it was just a spider. I agree with you about the murder. It was committed in a jealous rage. What the murder failed to realize was the likelihood of getting caught. We are one of the best CSI teams in the nation. They won't get away while we're on the case."  
"Great work! I am going to finish up here and will catch up with you back at the lab." "Hey Catherine, get over here! Look what I found!" Nick said with great excitement. Nick stared down at a bottle of morphine. Some of the pills were out of the container and lying on the road. "Hey Cass, are you thinking what I am thinking?" "Are you hitting on me?" Nick just smiled. "Where is morphine readily available and in large quantities? You got it! The hospital!" "Good one Nick! Let's go."  
  
*********Catherine and Nick...Sunshine Hospital.....4:30 AM*********   
  
Every time Nick flashed his CSI badge it brought a wash of a pride over him, but it didn't work in this time. Before Catherine and he could enter the hospital, a rather large man approached him with a clipboard. "Please take this questionnaire." "Sir, we are crime scene investigators and we are here to look around for any evidence of foul play."  
The man just stared at him and gave a smart reply, "No one enters this hospital without taking the questionnaire." Nick got mad. "You mean to tell me if I got hit with a bus and came in here bleeding from my chest, with my leg severed, and carrying my own arm, you would make me take the questionnaire?" With out so much as a blink, the man replied, "Yep."   
"The nerve of that guy!" "Nick, calm down! We are in now. Lets focus on the case. The only place you can get drugs is at the pharmacy on the second floor." The elevator jerked to a stop and the two CSI partners walked out and into the pharmacy.   
Startled by their entrance a beautiful woman stood before them. Catherine watched as Nick's eyes scanned her up and down. "Miss, we need some help solving a case. We are from the crime scene investigation unit downtown. I am Nick Stokes and this is Catherine Willows." Afraid that Nick might say something stupid, Catherine jumped in. "Has there been anyone here tonight that would have taken out morphine pills?"   
Looking slightly nervous, the woman answered, "No. Why?" "Well, we found a bottle of morphine pills lying around the body. There isn't too many purposes that would require morphine. I was just....." Catherine's eyes fell to the woman's shoes. There was blood on them. "Madam, where did you get the blood on your shoes?" "I...umm...when you work in a hospital, it could have come from anywhere!" The woman was wearing a lab jacket. "Please take off your jacket." Catherine said in her demanding voice. "I don't have to!" "Code 845, section 5, line 20, states that if you don't comply with the officers at the scene, you could be arrested and put in jail." Unwillingly, the woman untied her robe. Her shirt was covered in blood.   
Nick spotted the same dance pamphlet Grissom has described earlier. Upon closer inspection, he found the tryout sheet. "What is your name? Do keep in mind that you can go to jail for lying." "My name is Jessica Adams." Nick couldn't believe his eyes as he read the words:  
  
"Grace Handson and Jessica Adams............Miss Nilson."  
  
Instinctively Nick knew what to do. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be held against you in the court of law..."  
  
*************CSI Lab Downtown........6:00AM***************  
  
Gil was once again giving his after-arrest lecture. "Right after we brought Jessica Adams in for questioning, she confessed. Apparently, Grace was going to get the part and that angered Jessica because she had spent her whole life training for this and Grace just joined the company a year ago. Jessica had kidnapped Grace when she was walking to her car from the studio. Since she worked in a hospital, morphine was easy to get a hold of. While Grace was unconscious, Jessica drugged her to death with the pills. To cover her tracks, she took Grace's body down a deserted road and repeatedly beat her with a brush that you would remove rust with. When she was beating her, she was ripping the flesh which covered her tracks."  
"Another case for the books. Let's go home and get some sleep." Catherine suggested. "I say we go back to the hospital and give Mr. Fatty Pants a good whack in the face with his clipboard!" Everyone started laughing just as the sun crested the horizon.  
  



End file.
